


Juego sucio

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [25]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Spoilers for Episode 29, esto es llevar mi comparación de Tali con Qrow al extremo, malas decisiones, muy malas decisiones, pelea, spoilers rwby vol 7
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: SPOILERS MESA DE ARPÍAS 29Spoilers RWBY vol 7Esto es una escena del volumen 7 de RWBY, pero con Taliser. Si no te interesa RWBY/te dan igual los spoilers, se puede entender sin haber visto la escena. Es solo que si estás a medio ver RWBY igual no te conviene leer esto.
Relationships: Tali (Mesa de Arpías)/Seren (Mesa de Arpías)
Series: Relatos de Arpías [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942





	Juego sucio

**Author's Note:**

> Yo: *comparando a Tali con Qrow*
> 
> Derae: pero no es tan tonta como Qrow, ella nunca haría lo del final del vol 7, no se aliaría con Livueta para matar a Seren
> 
> Yo: jo que no, hold my beer que voy a hacer un fic

La noche parecía una cualquiera, una normal, como las ha habido a miles. Sin embargo, no lo era. El ambiente era pesado en Laviara, sobre todo para el grupo que se alejaba ahora mismo de la ciudad. En el horizonte se veía perezosa la línea que marca que el sol estaba apunto de salir de su escondite, como queriendo unirse a todas las cosas que habían sido descubiertas esa noche.

Estaban corriendo, huyendo del peligro, pero a la vez sabían que el propio peligro residía en ellas mismas, en su compañía. En aquellas personas que habían considerado cercanas hasta hacía un momento, porque nunca sabes a quién tienes al lado, con quién te estás aliando. Nunca sabes qué secretos oculta en su pasado o quién fue antes de que la conocieras. No tienes forma de saber con quién trabajó, qué terribles crímenes pudo cometer.

Y puede que de la noche para la mañana te encuentres mirando de forma muy distinta a alguien a quien creías conocer, a alguien en quien confiabas. Puede que incluso a alguien por quien sintieses algo. Porque la gente no suele contar las cosas que no quiere que se sepan, aunque al final estas siempre acaban saliendo a la luz. Siempre.

Pararon un momento al ver que ya no las seguían, faltaban dos miembros de su grupo, Hoja y Lyrial, quienes habían escapado por otro lado. Pero ahí estaban las tres.

Taliran, con los pulmones gritando por la falta de oxígeno tras la carrera y los ojos amenazando con que lágrimas empezaran a brotar de ellos. Con la cabeza hecha un lio y sin tener claro quién era su enemigo ahora, queriendo saltar encima de una y de otra, queriendo dar uso a su daga y a su estoque.

Livueta, un poco alterada tras haber tenido que correr, pero con una sonrisa muy mal disimulada. La noche no había ido como esperaba, pero, si bien el desarrollo no era el que quería, estaba disfrutando de ver a Taliran romperse como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Era un giro de los acontecimientos curioso, el destino daba cada vuelta…

Y Serenidad, no haciendo precisamente honor a su nombre ahora mismo. No era para menos, la verdad había salido a la luz, todas las cartas habían sido puestas sobre la mesa. Y ya no podía ocultar su pasado, Tali ahora lo sabía, sabía que había trabajado para la misma organización que Livueta, sabía qué tipo de persona había sido antes de escapar de allí.

El conflicto tardó lo que tardó la tiefling en recuperar el aliento lo suficiente para girarse hacia Livueta y gritar. “¡Es culpa tuya!” El estoque desenvainado, no le quedaban hechizos, iba a tener que hacerlo con sus propias manos. “¡Por tu culpa está muerto!” Las palabras fueron seguidas por un ataque, bastante torpe, bastante a la desesperada, bastante fácil de esquivar.

“¡Talirán, no!” Seren intentó pararla, cogiéndola del brazo con el que lo sujetaba.

Pero antes de que se diese cuenta Tali la apartó de sí, molesta. “¡Suéltame! ¡No me puedo fiar de ti!” Y había algo en su voz, algo que Seren no le había oído nunca. Había un odio puro y sin filtrar que no esperaba oír dirigido hacia sí.

La dejó en shock el tiempo suficiente para que la tiefling acabase de apartarse. Ninguna de las dos conscientes de la mirada de Livueta, deslizándose con malicia de una a la otra, trazando un plan. “Vaya, vaya…” Dijo con esa sonrisa pícara en la cara. “No es por meterme en una pelea de enamoradas, pero-“ Fue interrumpida por Taliran.

“¡Cállate!” Gritó volviendo a cargar.

Livueta la esquivó sin problemas, estaba atacando con ira y sus movimientos eran predecibles. “Taliran, cielo, creo que no estás viendo el problema al completo.” Dijo apartándose de un par de estocadas más. Estocadas fáciles de esquivar debido a Seren intentando detenerla.

Los ojos grises de Taliran pasaron de una a la otra, nerviosa y para nada segura de a cuál debería vigilar más. “¡¿Quieres parar?! ¡Quiero matarla!”

“¡Y yo quiero evitar que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas!” Le gritó de vuelta la genasi. “¡Además, aún tiene información!”

Se giró hacia ella, enfadada. “¡¿De parte de quién estás?!”

Parecía a punto de contestar, pero de pronto la voz de Livueta sonó peligrosamente cerca del oído de Tali, ¿cuándo había llegado ahí? “Ataquémosla.” Susurró.

Esto provocó que la tiefling se girase, estoque en mano, intentando atacar dónde había estado hasta hacía un momento Livueta, esta moviéndose demasiado rápido para ser alcanzada. “¡No! ¡A quien quiero matar es a ti!”

Seren aprovechó ese momento en el que le estaba dando la espalda para cogerla, intentando inmovilizarle los brazos. “¡Tali! ¡En serio! ¡Tienes que calmarte!”

Lo que hizo que dos cosas pasasen. Livueta empezó a reír, viendo la situación divertida y ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de la genasi. Y Tali forcejeó, intentando soltarse.

“¡Que me sueltes!”

Pero los fuertes brazos a su alrededor parecían no ceder, sabía que no tenía prácticamente nada qué hacer frente a Seren en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Algo captó su atención, la voz de la persona a quien estaba intentando matar.

“Si nos libramos primero de ella, luego podemos bailar tú y yo, y zanjamos esto de una vez por todas.” Usó su mejor tono dulzón, engatusándola, dejando la trampa lista como quien deja un queso encima de una ratonera.

Pero Taliran debía estar ciega, pues no vio el engaño, o tal vez no quiso verlo. Era una oferta tentadora, más estando presa por los brazos de Seren, algo que en cualquier otro momento incluso le hubiese gustado. Pero ahora no, ahora miró a Livueta a los ojos y asintió, sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que estaba aceptando.

Para cuando Seren quiso darse cuenta Livueta ya estaba yendo hacia las dos, haciéndola soltar a Tali para evitar ser golpeada. Se enzarzaron en una pelea, la genasi teniendo que luchar contra los ataques combinados de las otras dos, que parecían luchar por puro instinto. Tali ayudando con la cola a Livueta a evitar caerse, incluso empujándola. Esta haciendo lo propio con la tiefling, cogiéndola con unos reflejos extraordinarios cada vez que perdía el pie.

Y Seren se dio cuenta de que muy a su pesar iba perdiendo, pero era una lucha que tampoco estaba segura de querer ganar. Era una lucha que, para empezar, no quería tener. Tenía que pararla antes de que fuese tarde, antes de que alguna resultase herida. Con un afortunado golpe consiguió darle lo suficientemente fuerte a la mano de Taliran como para que soltase el estoque.

Podía intentar hablar con ella ahora que no estaba armada. “¡Tali! ¡Por favor! ¡Escúchame! ¡Esto no es propio de ti!”

Se veían lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, su piel roja recortada contra el azul violáceo del amanecer. “¡Cómo vas a saber lo que es propio de mí! ¡No me conoces! ¡No te conozco!”

Y le dolía, de verdad le dolía. Pensar que había llegado a confiar tanto en Seren, a sentir lo que sentía por ella, a contarle cosas que no le hubiera contado a nadie… Y ella no saber nada en realidad, no tener ni idea de en qué cosas había estado metida, no saber que estaba en la misma organización que Livueta.

Eran sentimientos demasiado complicados, le dolía la cabeza y sentía como si esta fuese a explotar. Ahora mismo odiaba a Seren, odiaba a Livueta. Ahora mismo solo quería hundir su estoque en el pecho de alguien y gritar. No sabía qué iba a hacer una vez saliese el sol y la luz de un nuevo día la bañase, no sabía qué iba a hacer ahora que su padre ya no estaba.

“Tali, no puedes dejar que estas emociones te contro-“ Intentó decir la genasi.

“¡Cállate!” La cortó. “¡No quiero oírte!”

Seren dio un paso adelante, empezando a hablar de nuevo. “Sé que tienes motivos para desconfiar de mí, pero si me dejas explica-“

Y de repente un estoque le atravesó el pecho, la punta goteando sangre sobre el césped, el metal manchado del líquido rojo, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Salió de su cuerpo conforme había entrado, y cuando esta cayó al suelo se reveló a una Livueta con cara de falsa sorpresa sujetándolo.

“¡Tali!” Gritó esta, su tono igual de fingido que su cara. “¿Pero qué has hecho?” Con un gesto basto arrojó el arma, aun manchada, a sus pies.

Había muchas cosas ahora en su cabeza, de una forma parecida a antes, pero no igual. Una parte de su mente seguía intentando entender lo que había pasado, mientras que otra no dejaba de ver toda la sangre que había alrededor de Seren. Cuando el estoque rodó hasta quedarse delante de ella algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

“¡HIJA DE PUTA!” Tardó un segundo en reaccionar, aun no muy segura de si atacarla o si acercarse a Seren, su mente estaba cortocircuitando.

En cuanto a Livueta, esta parecía muy divertida. “Creo que me debería ir. Estas muy inestable, igual me matas a mi también.” Y tras guiñar un ojo salió corriendo.

Algo en la mente de Tali le gritaba que corriese tras ella, que desenvainase su daga y se la hiciese tragar. Algo que sonaba muy fiero, animal, enfadado y sin miedo a morir en el intento. Un instinto más fuerte que cualquier razón.

Pero otra cosa la paraba, otra parte de su mente le gritaba que se quedase al lado de Seren, que intentase parar el sangrado, aunque en el fondo supiese que no iba a hacer nada. Esa parte sonaba bastante más como la ella a la que estaba acostumbrada que la otra, la otra daba miedo.

Finalmente, una voz decidió por ella. Una voz cansada y más apagada que de normal. “Tali…” Era Seren.

Se agachó inmediatamente a su lado, intentando no entrar en pánico al ver tan de cerca tanta sangre. Estaba tumbada en el suelo y tenía el pecho completamente manchado. No solo eso, Tali notó algo húmedo en sus rodillas, el suelo también estaba lleno del líquido rojo. No sabía ni dónde poner las manos, no se atrevía a tocarla, pero a la vez quería abrazarla.

“¡No!” Gritó viendo la situación. “¡No! ¡Joder, Seren, no!”

La aludida tosió, manchándose los labios con un poco de color carmesí. Esas manchas si bien podrían haber sido de pintalabios usado por Tali, el destino había decidido que no lo fueran, que fueran de algo más cruel. “Creo que no nos queda otra… No te quedan hechizos…” Parecía sorprendentemente tranquila, como si hubiera aceptado lo que iba a pasar.

“¡No!” Estaba desesperada, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. “¡¿Por qué suenas tan tranquila?! ¡Seren, te estás muriendo!”

Sonrió levemente, cerrando los ojos un poco. “Bueno, el plan ha salido mal. Alguien iba a acabar pagándolo… Al menos…” Una tos repentina hizo que cambiase su expresión de paz por un momento, pero cuando cesó volvió a esta. “Al menos no has sido tú…”

Esa declaración se ganó que lágrimas empezasen a correr por las mejillas de Tali, que ya no aguantaba más y había empezado a llorar. ¿Significaba eso que ella también…? No, no quería pensar en eso ahora mismo.

Seren siguió hablando. “Y sigues sin haber matado a nadie…” Abrió los ojos, clavándolos en los de la tiefling. “Prométeme que no vas a hacerlo. Que no vas a matar a nadie.”

Sabía que era un poco egoísta negarle a alguien en su lecho de muerte su último deseo, pero no pudo evitarlo. “¡Voy a matar a Livueta! ¡Y más tras lo que ha hecho esta noche!”

“Tali, por favor.” Había seriedad, tanto en su tono como en sus ojos. “Prométeme que no lo harás. No vale la pena, créeme. Te mereces una vida mejor que eso.” Una mano gris, bastante cubierta de sangre, buscó la de Tali, encontrándola y entrelazando sus dedos. “Hazlo por mí, por favor.”

El corazón le iba a mil a la tiefling, incapaz de decirle que no, pero a la vez incapaz de articular palabras. Simplemente asintió, apretando con fuerza su mano.

“Gracias.”

Y tras esa respuesta Tali pudo sentir como la mano en la suya empezaba a perder fuerza y de repente se quedaba completamente flácida.

Fue un grito, a la vez que los rayos de sol empezaban a acariciar su rostro, a la vez que el cielo estallaba en mil colores matutinos. Fue un grito que se podría perfectamente haber oído por toda Laviara. Un grito desgarrado, de dolor inconsolable y de culpabilidad.

Porque era culpa suya, era su estoque el que estaba manchado con la sangre de Seren, era ella quien había aceptado luchar codo con codo con Livueta. Era ella quien se había dejado llevar por la ira, por la desconfianza, por el miedo… Era culpa suya y la única persona que podría convencerla de lo contrario acababa de morir.

**Author's Note:**

> Ay mecachis


End file.
